


Morning Snuggles

by imnotsosin



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Make-outs, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotsosin/pseuds/imnotsosin
Summary: You love the time you get to spend with Barry.





	Morning Snuggles

A loud yawn erupted me from my slumber. Forcing my eyes open, I see the early morning light shining through the gaps in the blinds; and a large bump under the duvet next to me. He was sitting up against the headboard slightly, the pillows behind him acting for support while he looked at his phone.

"S'okay. Go back to sleep." Barry says, yanking the duvet up covering my shoulders. "S'only seven, we still have time to chill."

A happy sigh exits my mouth, knowing we have a couple more hours before we have to actually get up and work. I snuggle into the sheets, embracing the warmth that envelopes me whole. Barry turns a little to place his phone back on the nightstand before rolling to engulf me in his arms.

"Mmm. I love these mornings," I whisper quietly, "staying warm with you before our daily activities. They're always lovely." I continue, looking into Barry's bright eyes.

"Yeah!" He excitedly agrees and pecks my lips, then buries his head in the crook of my neck; kissing there softly a couple times. We lay there for a while, just cuddling each other. Loving every moment we get to spend with each other; that is until a large rumble erupts from Barry's stomach. Making us both giggle.

"Looks like we're gonna have to get up soon, bear." I laugh.

"Ugh!" He groans. "But I don't wanna!!! I wanna stay here!! With you!!" He protests, but is clearly hungry because his stomach is still growling. I try to move, but I'm trapped between Barry's strong arms that are hugging my waist.

"Barry, please. We have to eat soon or you'll eat me!! And we both know you don't want to do that." I say, pushing both my hand on his broad chest. A small smirk forms on the corners of his lips after realising what I had said.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, bear." I sternly say, looking from his lips to his eyes.

"Yeah, but I'd like to think that's what you mean. It makes me feel more..... Alive, and able to move. Able to do this..." He giggles, moving ever so slightly closer to my own lips. But just before they touch, his fingers wiggle and dart all around my sides; tickling me.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHAHAHAHAH!" I yell. "FUC- BARRY! STO- PLEASE!! STOP IT!!" I thrash, push, and kick everything. The duvet is strew about, the pillows are on the floor, and we're nearly halfway off the bed.

"Okay, okay! I'll stop," he says, pulling his hands away, "I won't do it anymore." I let go of a breath I had been holding in, shoving Barry off of me.

"Can we get up and make breakfast now?!" I ask, pretending to be annoyed. As Barry moves to get off the bed, he looks back.

"Only if I get a kiss first..." He says, giggling. "I promise I won't tickle you this time." He shows me his hands, then places them behind his back whilst puckering his lips. I smirk a little, leaning in for the kiss. Our lips touch briefly, but connect back together when Barry leans forward again. His mouth opens and tongue slides between his lips, touching mine, asking for permission. In a response, I tilted my head and let him explore; my hands moved to thread in his dark hair. Our mouth smacked together, filling the quiet room with noise. When we finally parted, our breathing was heavy, we smiled softly to each other. Barry reached to pry my fingers out of his hair, holding them gently. He quickly pecked my fingers.

"Let's go, my love. I am starving." Barry smiled warmly.

"I agree." I reply, making my way downstairs with Barry in tow behind me.

Once in the kitchen, I lean on the counter.  
"What do you want to eat?" I question.

"Hmmm..." Barry ponders. "Do we have any pancake batter left?" He continues, I shrug and he starts looking in the fridge. "Ah hah! We do!" He excitedly yells.

"YAY!! PANCAKES FOR BREAKFAST!!!" I playfully yell, raising my fists in victory.

"YES!!!!" He shouts, throwing the carton of batter up in the air then catching it.  
While I set up the table, Barry cooked the pancakes and plated them.

"How much maple syrup, my love?" He asks after we sit down. I gaze into his eyes lovingly and whisper one word.

"Mountains."

He grins back at me and pours most of the maple syrup onto my pancakes, still keeping our eyes fixed to each other’s.

"Is this enough?" He asks and looks down. My eyes gaze down too, seeing my pancakes basically now swimming in the sweet syrup.

"Hmmm," I place my hand under my chin, "I think I need a little bit more!!" I say, giggling like a maniac.

"Oh no!" Barry gasps. "It looks like you've gone mad!" He says loudly, making us both erupt into to laughter.

\-----------------

We both finish off our breakfasts, savouring the flavour in our mouths, and place our dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Barry had gone upstairs to get changed, while I cleaned up a little.

"Another hot one today, hun!" Barry calls from the top of the stairs.

"When is it never hot?!" I yell, wiping off the table.

"It's over 100." Barry says walking down the stairs whilst buttoning up his flannel shirt, "I'm just warning you because I know you like to wear those black skinny jeans." I pause what I'm doing, and stare up at him. "Even in the hottest of weather." He comes closer and pecks my lips. "I don't want you to get heatstroke."

"Awww," I blush, "is my man trying to take care of me?" I say, dropping the dirty rag and wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands place themselves on my hips and his cheeks turn a bright pink as he turns his head away.

"Oh, you are! How sweet!"

"Y-yeah.." Barry stutters, "I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend." He explains, bashfully.

"You're already a good boyfriend, bear. You don't need to get any better." I smile, leaning in for a kiss.

"Thanks, (y/n)." He accepts my love and affection and kisses me back. Fingers holding the back of my neck, tugging at the fine hairs there. After a few minutes of hugging and kisses, we break apart and I speak up.

"I think I should get dressed now. It's," I glance at the clock on the microwave, "half eight."  
Barry kisses me one last time and looks towards the door frame.

"Shall we?" He raises his eyebrows and points to the top of the stairs. I giggle and grab his hand. Running up the stairs, stumbling and laughing. When we get to the bedroom, Barry pushes me on the bed, crawling up my frame.

Let's just say it took a while before both of us came out. We both arrived at the grump space a few hours later. Both of our necks covered in hickies.

"Hey- woah!" Arin greets the two of you. "What happened to your necks?" Barry and I both laugh and look at each other.

"You don't wanna know." We simultaneously reply.


End file.
